The Angeletti's Captain
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: I'll be re-writing this as I'm not liking it at the moment but I will leave the chapter's here for now. Will be back at a later date. For now check out my other stories    .
1. Prologue: The beginning of an adventure?

**Disclaimer: I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by J.K. Rowling… And am never likely to do so…**

**A/N:Well, never thought that I'd be putting this one up but hey things can change ^_^ The full summery will be put below this author note. This is just to see what you guys think so this probably will not stay up for long... Only for about a week (maybe 2) to see the reception of this story and if I should change anything. Thanks for sticking with me ^_^**

**Paige.**

**Full Summery: Lady Alexis had a secret... That secret was something that only those who were close to her knew... Now that she's old enough to understand the implications of said secret she gets the help of her best friend who will help her reclaim her inheritance... Her Pirate Inheritance.**

**The Angeletti's Captain.**

Prologue: The beginning of an adventure?

My life, no matter how stupid it becomes seems to lead to one place... Port Royale's one and only gallows. Now I know exactly what you are thinking, and I for one wouldn't blame you for it is true... In a round about sort of way, that yes I am and pirate, and yes, I do own a ship, but you would be totally wrong about the brand that is supposed to be on my arm and the fact that I hold the title of Lady in Waiting to Her Royal Highness Princess Lillian Evans added to the fact that I'm not a full pirate. Haven't been since I was a child.

The reason I haven't been a pirate since I was a child will be told to you very shortly but there's a bit of back ground information that you need first. My parents, Nikos Angeletti and Francesca Bonetti, were not married. Not many people wanted to marry two pirates, not that my mother was a pirate she was more of a cook on the ship that my father owned, and so I was born out of wedlock. With me so far? Good because it's about to get loads more complicated than my pirate-yet-not-pirate parents.

I was named after my mother's sister, who had died as a child, and took my father's surname, that meant I had the respect of the other pirates. You see my father was the Captain of the most fearsome pirate ship, after Blackbeard's and Davy Jones' of course, but we were still feared and respected even by them. Now I say was because my father was hung at Port Royale's gallows, yes the very same one I mentioned before, when I was a child...

Let me start at the beginning...

My mother and father met when she was taken after one of their raids on a town and she was sent to become the cooks assistant, that's what I've been told. She was 14 at the time and was only just entering into the woman that she was to one day become, at first my father ignored her only interested in what other town he could pillage and plunder so that his crew would stay happy, but over time they began to interact more with each other.

When the cook died my mother became the main cook, and had to serve the Captain, that was when they began to interact more and a few years later I was born. It was supposedly the most joyous day on the ship, the other women that were there helped with the safe and swift delivery of the Captain's child and the partying went long into the night... So I was told when I was old enough to understand what they said. I grew up under the tutelage of my father, the crew and my mother, so I knew how to run a ship, fight and everything a woman needed to know. I know I spent a lot of time with mother fixing the crews damaged shirts, cooking for the cabin boys and navigating the ship while my father watched. I was happy with the knowledge that I would one day be the ships Captain and the crew were happy that they'd have a lovely Captain once more, but that was never to happen.

I was 8 when my father was caught and sent to hang at the gallows, the crew fled knowing that there was no way out of it this time and the ship was placed in the hands of Captain Riddle, the head of Port Royale's Navy. Mother managed to get me and her a place to stay and away from the carnage, and even as much as I wanted to bust my father out of jail my mother kept watch over me so I couldn't. It seemed that even she knew it was impossible for him to escape this time.

The day before my father's hanging, my mother managed to stop one of the carriages that ran through the streets and pulling me she opened the door and shoved me inside, all I did was cry and scream for her not to leave me. She said a few words to the shocked occupants and closed the door, the carriage belonged to the royal family and they did as my mother had asked. Taking me to their palace that lorded over Port Royale, I was stripped of my clothes, cleaned and placed in new garments that I hated, that I still hate to this day. I refused to talk, even when their daughter came to play with me, she was older and knew that I wouldn't talk and yet she had stayed giving me company.

The day after my mother had left me was the day I made an appearance at the gallows to watch the hanging of a pirate, I knew that the King and Queen realised that he was my father and that my mother would have been somewhere within the crowd but I was not allowed to show this... Especially with the cold finger's of Captain Riddle digging painfully into my shoulder. My father died a proud man, he didn't once plead for mercy or forgiveness, his pirating ways were the only way that he had to support his family. No one would hire the son of a pirate, everyone knew it and that was why the children of pirate's became pirate's themselves.

I never cried, screamed or even flinched as the platform disappeared and my father dropped to his death, I could see my mother crying as she turned from the scene of her love dying and even as she left I knew that she had done the right thing, making sure that I had a life and not one of running and hiding. Only when I was completely alone did I allow myself to grieve.

It was when I was 11 that news reached the palace of my mother's passing, of course I already knew and even with the sugar coated version of her death all I felt was the hatred towards the one person that took everything from me, Captain Riddle. The only reason I knew what had happened to my mother was because I had come across him torturing her on one of my escape attempts. I had always known, even if the royal family didn't, that my mother had never left Port Royale, she just knew how to blend in.

Being an orphan wasn't too bad, it was the lessons that I had to endure that was the problem, I had to re learn everything. My walk, speech, writing, manner's... Even the way I held things had to be changed, I had to become a Lady in Waiting to the Princess – who wasn't as stuck up as everyone believed – she was a kind person who had waited months before I spoke to her properly and then it was only because of a word that she had written wrong.

It took a while but the Princess and I became friends, I told her tales of my childhood and she listened, we even sneaked out of the palace a few times to mingle with the children that stayed near the docks listening to their tales of the ships that came in and out of port. We learned of the new Captains and ships that had taken the place of my father's, some even knew of _The Angeletti _and called me Captain, they even spoke of the ships that I knew from my days with my father, but all too soon we both grew up and state affairs became and issue with us both and all thoughts to my father's ship and contacts were pushed aside.

It was just after I became 18 that the Princess decided to help me escape the upcoming marriage to Lord Lockheart, although I had a feeling it was because she also wanted to escape her own marriage arrangements to a Lord Pettigrew, that and the fact she wanted to help me reclaim my inheritance. We fled the palace with the clothes the cook had given us, and two packs of food provisions, at the docks we met up with the young men that we'd stayed in contact with. They said that new ship was to sail that very night and after a few obstacles me and the Princess were aboard and sailing away from all that we had known, it was only when we were about to change hiding spots that we were spotted by one of the crew and immediately bound and gagged, I remember glaring dangerously at the muscled man before I blacked out from the hit to my temple.

I just hope that this isn't the end of me and the Princess trying to reclaim my rightful place as Captain of _The Angeletti._

~~^v^~~

**A/N:Well what did you think? Personally I really don't like this chapter, it could be because I didn't in a POV that I struggle with... I'd rather do a 3rd person POV but the prologue definitely needed to be in 1st person. Or should I completely change this to 3rd person? Read and Review and depending on the feedback I may attempt to change it into 3rd Person... It shouldn't affect the main story by much if I do have to change it... ^_^ Anyway thank you as always for giving me feedback and criticism... Oh and all Flames are welcome too ^_^**

**Paige.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Marauder's Of Old

**Disclaimer: I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by J.K. Rowling… And am never likely to do so…**

**A/N:Thank you for the lovely review and although there were a lot of silent readers it made me feel like I had the inspiration to keep going. So here it is, as promised (on my profile), the next chapter. From now on they will all be in 3rd person... until the last chapter, probably. Once again thanks for sticking with me and see you when I upload the next chapter. **

**Paige.**

**The Angeletti's Captain.**

Chapter 1: The Marauder's Of Old.

Sounds filtered into existence as the swaying became more pronounced, crystal blue eyes fluttered open then closed before a moan was heard. The sounds stopped but the swaying continued as a whimper was let loose beside her. Alexandra Angeletti was confused and only wanted the world to stop swaying as it was making her a little nauseous, shaking her head slightly she once again attempted to open her eyes remembering that the sunlight really wasn't her best friend at the moment and the same could be said about her head.

Finally, after several attempts, Alexandra peered to her right to see red hair and dazzling green eyes looking back, lifting her eyes slightly she took in the manacles that encased her friends wrists and with a light twitch of her own knew she was in a similar predicament. Blowing her black bangs from her forehead she returned her gaze to her friends face and lifted the corner of her mouth slightly, they had both known that getting caught was a possibility and they had hoped that they could have lasted longer.

"Let..." her voice was raspy and she had to swallow before continuing, "Let me talk. Know them better." she waited until her green eyed friend nodded before smirking and looking around the room that they were in, she realised that the swaying was due to them being in the hull of the ship and that they were far out to sea where the tides were relentless and liked to batter the ship continuously. The feeling was familiar and the sickness that she had felt before diminished in the light of her new knowledge, shifting slightly she knew that she didn't have much time before someone was alerted to their wakened state and so began to figure out what they could work with.

Blue eyes took in the bars that made up three sides of the cell that they seemed to be in, a table was to the left of her and looking closer she could see that their packs were there and had been riffled through. _Damn!_, she thought as she saw her ivory handled dagger sticking out of the table top, it seemed they had been very thorough in looking at their bodies as well for she knew she had placed her dagger in her left boot.

Moving her gaze from the table she caught sight of the stairwell that probably led to the deck, or even the ships quarter's and kitchens, after a few seconds of seeing how tight her cuffs were she could hear the sound of booted feet on decking becoming louder. Swallowing a curse she quickly scanned the rest of the room realising that the stairs were the only way to and from their cell, rolling her eyes she looked back at her friend and saw panic reflected back at her. She smiled slightly to try and reassure the red head before the footsteps stopped, wiping her face of all emotions she looked towards the stairs and her eyes widened slightly. _It can't be_, she thought as the person stepped closer to the cell, the sound of rattling keys reached her as two more people stepped from the darkness. She growled low in her throat as she saw the same pirate that had smacked her over the head approach with a sly grin on his face, she knew that as soon as she was free he was the first she was going to hit.

A third person stepped from the shadows but their face was obscured by a hat that deemed him the Captain, hearing the cell being unlocked finally Alexandra watched closely as the three men stepped through the opening and situated themselves in order of rank. _So the Thug's higher than the Key_, she had learned early on that it was best to tag people if you didn't know names as tags often described their owners correctly.

"A couple of stowaways Captain." the man that Alexandra had dubbed 'Key' spoke as his golden gaze flitted over the two chained to the wall, catching the blue gaze of one of them he frowned slightly. There was something about the person staring back at him that he remembered but as the blue gaze left his own he found that he could hear childish laughter in the back of his head, shaking himself he turned to the two men that stood in front and beside him.

"Stowaway, ha! More like snitches!" the 'Thug' spoke next his voice full of disdain at the two forms in front of him, he had no time for women who the Crown sometimes sent to bring back information of Pirate's. He had always believed that if a snitch had been caught that their tongue should be removed and sent back in box to the person who sent them, and then the snitches to walk the plank with only a large rock tied to their feet.

"Parley" the word was spoken barely above a whisper and all three men leaned in to hear it, "Parley" they all heard it this time and the 'Thug' sneered before stepping closer to the prisoner who had spoken it, the other two stepped back as the man brought his hand froward to grab the girls chin. He never got the chance as the girl moved her hands so that she was gripping the chain of her shackles, hoisting herself up she managed to bring both her legs towards her body before planting them on the 'Thugs' chest and pushing him backwards. Out of shock the man fell, hard, onto the floor and she settled herself once more.

"You little Bit-" the 'Thug' was cut off by a hand lifted from the third person, who had yet to say a word, the man on the floor became silent as he stood and dusted himself off. The 'Key' hid his smile behind his hand, there wasn't a person alive that could knock the other man down, the last having been lost to all some years ago.

"It seems as though our stowaways are more than they appear. Unchain them" The third man finally spoke and as he did so he lifted his hat from his head and bowed slightly towards the captives, lifting his head once again Alexandra took in the hazel eyes and smirked. The 'Key' stepped forward taking the key's from his belt loop he moved towards the red headed girl and began to unlock her chains.

"I've yet to meet a person who is all that they appear. Yet my 'tags' all seem to be correct." Alexandra stood defiant as she studied the man in front of her, _He's grown into a fine Pirate, but then so have the others_, she thought as her gazed travelled to the other men in the cell, as her own wrists were released she brought her arms down flinching slightly at the stiffness and pain before turning to her companion.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as her slim hands reached for the wrists of her friend, seeing the red marks she turned her head and glared at the three men, seeing them look away from her she smirked in satisfaction before turning back to rub at the red-head's wrists.

"Just sore." the girl spoke softly and winced at the treatment of her wrists, looking quickly at the men on the other side of the cell she flinched before stepping closer and behind her friend, she may be the eldest but she knew that Alexandra had more experience dealing with Pirates.

"Only a Pirate can 'tag' other's and as you seem to not have the required mark it would suggest that you are only children playing a dangerous game." The Captain allowed the girls their brief exchange before being curt, he hadn't liked that glare directed his way by the black haired girl and he was positively sure that the red-head was scared.

"And a Pirate I am, for I was born one around the same time as your dear 'Key'" Alexandra turned from her companion and faced the men who had knocked them both unconscious and tied them up, she wasn't in a forgiving mood and playing with them was only going to make her feel more anger for them. She had thought them to be the most intelligent of all the children she had known when she had been a Pirate just like them.

"My name is Remus Lupin, Miss." The golden eyed man spoke with a small smile and a bow, the 'Thug' and Captain glared at him he only shrugged at them, it wasn't his fault that they hadn't worked it out yet, "But then you already know this 'Cap'"

"No one's called me that in a long time Remy" Alexandra smiled softly at him before she turned to glare once more at the other two, "I want a 'Med' to see to my friends wrists and a long chat with your Captain and 'First'"

"You've already knocked down our 'First' and the Captain is glaring back at you." Remus smiled softly at the girl her remembered from his childhood and watched as a flash of recognition gleamed in the eyes of his friends, _took them long enough_, he thought as he quietly left to get a medic. He knew how much being chained up for hours could feel and he didn't think that the red-head had ever been chained up before in her life.

"'Cap'? Only Captains in training get that title and only one person who we know held that title." the Captain shook his head as he looked closely at the girl stood in front of him, he barely registered the fact that Remus had left on the order's of the black haired girl and not his own.

"C'mon James, I thought you to be smarter than this. We haven't changed that much over the past 10 years, grown bigger perhaps but we still have our own traits." Alexandria looked at the man she had once called a friend and smiled, she knew from what the boys at the docks had said that most of the Pirate community thought all of the Angeletti's to be dead and most of the crew had been scattered.

"Angeletti?" the black haired man that she had pushed to the floor looked at her in disbelief before moving towards James and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done Black, you are smarter than the average 'Thug' for a moment there I thought I'd have to beat it into you again." Blue eyes connected with silver before he looked away, his gaze caught that of the girl that stood in the protective shadow of her friend before moving to his friend and Captain's.

"But you're dead." James spoke this time as his hazel gaze moved over the person in front of him and he reminded himself that no, she wasn't dead and was very much alive... Alive and a lot different from how he remembered her.

"No, I'm not. Now are you going to tell me what ship I'm on and where we are headed, I'd also like a room prepared for us." She raised her hand to stop the two men from interrupting, "We'll also help out in anyway we can, I can teach Princess Lillian whatever she needs to stay alive on this vessel and I'll have your oath that we'd have your protection from the other crew member's."

By this time Remus had returned with the medic, they had both stepped into the cell and Remus was amused to see his friends nodding to the wishes of Alexandra. Looking towards the red-head he saw her sigh in relief before Alexandra motioned for the medic to administer the salves needed for sore wrists.

"Your upon _The Marauder_, named it after our little group we made. I'll be sure to show you to your rooms, the Cook will most likely need your help the most. Molly Weasley's about to have her forth child and can barely walk let alone stand and cook." Remus smiled slightly as he thought of the red-haired woman who had joined them after falling in love with their 'Watcher', the Captain had married them and they and their brood had been a part of the ships crew ever since.

"I take it you're heading for Tortuga, to regroup and get supplies before pilfering a new town." Alexandra watched the medic work on her friend and as he looked at her she shook her head slightly, she could deal with the pain it was her friend that couldn't. The medic nodded before leaving them, he would tell the crew of the new arrivals and that the owner of _The Angeletti_ was back to reclaim what was once hers.

"Remus show them to their rooms, you both have my protection and I'll be sure to assign you work after you are healed and rested." James gathered his errant thoughts and shook Sirius' hand off of his shoulder, "Welcome back Alexandra, It'll be an honour to sail with you once again." bowing once more he left, his first mate following him a few moments after. They both knew that they needed a few bottles of rum and a night or two to believe that their old friend was back, even if it meant that the next few days travel were going to be hell. They both knew that Alexandra would not stand for any of the comments and actions some of the crew would undoubtedly say and do to the two young women aboard the ship, it was just a case of how they could stop the resulting confrontations that you undoubtedly happen.

"Welcome back old friend." Remus smiled as he pulled Alexandra into a hug.

"It's good to be back Remy, now you have got to tell me and Lily everything." Alexandra pulled away so that she could help Lily pack up their things, returning her dagger to her boot she held onto Lily's hand as they followed Remus through _The Marauder's _hull and to their room that was a lot better than the room she had woken up in only a few moments before.

~~^v^~~

**A/N: Probably wondering what 'Cap', 'Thug' and 'Key' mean, right? Well here's a reference to the 'tags' that the Pirate's in this story use.**

**Captain – Self explanatory but it also means Leader.**

**First – Is the First Mate... Second in Command, that sort of thing.**

**Cap – Captain in Training, title for children born to the Captain of a ship.**

**Thug – Fighter's, and main heavy lifter's. The type of people you use if you want to intimidate your opponents.**

**Key – Strategists, Jailers, Protectors... The people who stay on ship when the Captain leaves to pillage and plunder. **

**Snitch – Information gatherers. Or spy's as most are.**

**Med - The medic, nurse or doctor. They all mean the same thing, the people who help heal other's.**

**Watcher – Lookouts, the person that always shouts 'Land Ahoy!'**

**Cook – Self explanatory.**

**There will probably be more added as we meet them but these are probably the main ones for now. Thanks once more for sticking with me and remember I love feedback and Flames keep me warm at night.**

**Paige.**


End file.
